In certain types of drilling operations, such as hydraulic fracturing, conduit strings will sometimes get stuck in the borehole through which the drilling is occurring. When this problem arises, it is necessary for the drilling operator to cut the conduit string as close to where the conduit is stuck as possible in order retract and salvage as much of the conduit as possible. A variety of conduit cutters are known to perform this task. One in particular, gas forming thermite pipe cutters, ignite combustible pyrotechnic materials to create a radially directed flow of heated gas that cuts the conduit into two portions. However, such prior art systems use combustible pellets that require loose powder forms of combustible material, causing the associated cutting systems to tend to have problems that make the radial flow of heated gas unreliable, unpredictable, weak, and/or not uniform. Moreover, igniting the prior art radial conduit cutting systems is also challenging in itself, which causes the combustible pellets to not be suitable for storage and transportation without the need for additional safety precautions. What is presented is an improvement to the combustible pellets and radial conduit cutting system, which create a more uniform, predictable, precise, and stronger radial flow of heated gas.